


不休（H部分）

by WENYAN



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENYAN/pseuds/WENYAN





	不休（H部分）

不休（滴滴滴地车）

“啊什么…唔。”尹柯扭过头来，迎上的是邬童有些凉的唇瓣，还未说出的下半句话直接湮灭在这个有些霸道的吻里。

尹柯被这突如其来的吻给吓到了，下意识地想推开那人，却被一早有准备的邬童牢牢制住双手。邬童转个方向将尹柯压在墙上，尹柯吃痛地嘶了声却被邬童趁机撬开了牙关，舌尖得以长驱直入，进而在尹柯温热的口腔里肆意地攻城略地。

一吻罢了，两人的唇舌相离拉出些暧昧的银丝来。尹柯稳了稳神，冲那张近在咫尺的好看的脸大吼道：“邬童你干嘛啊？！”

“这还看不出来，想干你啊。”邬童说着便将话语付诸行动，恶狠狠地捏了把人裤裆里的小尹柯。

尹柯咬牙切齿地挤出一句：“你今天吃错药了吧？”

“怎么，你大晚上地和别人促膝长谈就没毛病，我要操自家对象就吃错药了？”

“你讲不讲道理啊？？人家Karry有对象的好吗…”尹柯突然意识到什么，笑得梨涡都漾出来，眸子亮晶晶地盯着面前这只炸毛的男朋友。“哎你不会是——吃醋吧——”

尹柯言罢还舔舔唇，本来因方才接吻而泛着红的唇此时湿漉漉的更加诱人。邬童的喉结上下动了动，索性将人就近抱到沙发上俯身压上去。

“那你尝尝酸不酸啊。”

又是铺天盖地的亲吻，只是没方才那么蛮横，多了丝温柔缱绻。吻过了唇，一路向下，到尹柯的下颌，脖颈。

尹柯在家穿的随意，就是最普通的白衬衫搭条破洞裤。尹柯又习惯穿衬衫的时候解开最上面两颗扣子，因此尹柯那好看的锁骨就能若隐若现地时不时显露出来。这落在邬童眼里就是无形撩人，最为致命。

邬童再向下解了两颗扣子，白衬衫就这样半穿不穿堪堪地挂在尹柯身上，精致的锁骨全部显露无疑，邬童的唇在尹柯的锁骨处流连，吮舔，轻吻。尹柯也不再抗拒，双臂环上邬童的腰，亲了亲他发顶。

邬童像是得了许可般加快了动作，唇转而隔着层单薄布料舔弄那人胸前的一点，那颗茱萸受用得很只消片刻便饱满挺立了起来，另一边的茱萸受了冷落令尹柯不爽地哼哼两声，拉过邬童的手往另一边的乳首上带。糯糯地开口：“这儿也要。”

“知道了宝贝儿。”邬童甘之如饴。

两人的阴茎都已经抬了头，邬童一只手照顾着尹柯胸前的突起，一只手利落解了自己皮带裤子自然而然地滑下，再褪下束缚欲望的内裤，尺寸可观的阴茎立马弹了出来。

尹柯瞥见邬童胯间的庞然大物不禁倒吸一口凉气，心道待会怕是得疼死。邬童像是看出尹柯的顾虑，安抚地亲口人儿因羞赧泛着潮红的脸蛋，随后也把尹柯身上碍事的裤子和内裤一并扒下。

邬童的手指探到尹柯未经人事的后穴边上，动作兀地顿住：“诶对了尹柯…你家有润滑液吗？”

“靠，我家怎么可能会有这种东西……”

“我有办法。”邬童桃花眸子一转想出个法子来，手指握住尹柯已然勃起的阴茎快速撸动起来，撑不了多久尹柯便尽数射在了邬童手上。

“我们柯柯真棒。”邬童满意地夸了句。

“你，你可闭嘴吧。”尹柯平时自己也极少做这种事，现在被邬童弄了出来，羞得说不出别的话来。

邬童吻了吻尹柯的眉心痣：“待会可能有点疼，忍不了就叫出来。”

手指因为有了精液做润滑总是聊胜于无，但初次开发的后穴还是紧得出乎邬童的意料。好不容易进去的两根手指被尹柯的内壁紧紧吸着，邬童甚至能清楚感知到肠壁的一层层褶皱，简直让他欲罢不能。

邬童只能好声好气地哄着身下的小祖宗：“乖，放松点。”

后穴里的异物感让尹柯难受地紧，但他还是闷哼了声，努力放松迎合着邬童。

后穴分泌的汩汩肠液加上之前的精液终于能让四根手指在小穴里游刃有余地进出。尹柯已然开始享受这个过程。邬童试探性地想在湿润的内里找到那个敏感的点，指腹终于摸到处突起，邬童用修的圆滑的指甲搔刮了下那处，尹柯立马浑身都战栗了一下，感受到的是种前所未有的快感，算是用身体告诉了邬童答案。

邬童勾起抹邪笑，将手指退出来换上自己那根炙热抵上人湿淋淋的穴口，却只在外面磨蹭吊着尹柯胃口。

“想我进来吗？”

突然空虚了的小穴流着水一张一合地像是在邀请邬童快些进来。尹柯撇开羞耻心刚嗯了一声，邬童便迫不及待地提枪操了进去。

尽管后穴已经经过了扩张，可要吃下邬童的整根还是有些困难，尹柯疼得用非常不合适的理由打起了非常不合时宜地退堂鼓：“邬童…要不今天算了吧……我，我明天上午还要去机场送Karry……”

“看来是我操得不够卖力啊，你还有闲工夫惦记别人。”

邬童一听这话气得直接将尹柯一把捞起来让他跨坐在自己大腿上，以骑乘的姿势强行将自己的巨根全部埋进尹柯的小穴里。强烈的痛感占据了尹柯的大脑，让尹柯叫出声来。

邬童满意地捏了把尹柯光滑的臀肉，腰部开始发力律动，每顶一下都像是带着醋意地发泄。邬童知道能让尹柯缴械投降的那点在哪，便每次操干都狠狠地撞在那点上。尹柯觉得继痛感之后，一种类似触到电流般的疯狂快感席卷而来，惹得自己刚射过的阴茎又抬起了头，涨得难受。

尹柯想用手解决却总是不得要领。邬童好像也没有要帮他弄的意思，专心地在他的肠壁里横冲直撞。尹柯只好咬牙忍着，眼角逼出些生理性泪水。

沙发太软不好使劲，邬童就势抱着尹柯朝卧室走去。可那根炙热还留在尹柯体内，每走几步邬童便顶弄一下，已是软成滩水的尹柯也顾不上什么脸面了，搂着罪魁祸首的脖子在那人耳边吐出暧昧呻吟，听得邬童觉得自己的家伙什又大了一圈。

邬童在床上将尹柯弄成跪趴的姿势，这样一来平时不常得见的尹柯的美好背部曲线便尽入邬童眼底了。邬童吻口尹柯的耳后，把住人腰窝开始又一轮的操干。

邬童沉溺在他色气的呻吟里，也不知道抽插了多少下，尹柯竟是直接被操射了。邬童看了愈发兴奋，更加用力地凿着尹柯的蜜穴，把自己的白浊交代在了尹柯里面。

邬童吻去尹柯眼角的泪珠，温声哄道：“乖，我帮你洗洗好吗？不然你会不舒服的。”

尹柯也觉得后穴的黏腻难以启齿，点了点脑袋便任由邬童将自己抱进浴缸。

不料清洗到一半，邬童的那根不知满足的玩意又勃起了。

“尹柯…不然我们再……”

“邬童你，你你想都别……唔我说了不行……”

淫糜的水声充斥整个浴室，像是不会休止似的回响。

恰如他们从未休止过的爱。


End file.
